The beauty who was killed
This case is the thirteenth in the new beginning, and the third case in the rich district. After the previous case, it turns out that Mike Radivilov escaped. And that there had been a murder in prison! The player and James went to find Jennifer Lopez with a broken head. The body was sent to Jack. He said that the victim was attacked from behind, and the blow was inflicted with a very thick object, like a chair. He also found traces of whiskey, which meant the killer was drinking it. The couple went to investigate Jennifer's cell where they found a bloody knife. According to the tests, this knife was used for a previous murder, and they also found traces of their partner Avery Miller on it. Avery said she was sent by the chief to help with the investigation, but she found this knife. Later in prison there was a short circuit, James and the player went to the basement of the prison where they found a guard knocked out. Who said someone hit him. The guard was provided with medical assistance! In electrical sercice pair more evidence to suspect that their former assistant and officer Gleb Gavrilov. Gleb told James that he'd been researching the basement of the prison that raspoznat location Mike radivilova, but who was cut down. After the incident, the couple once again searched the cafeteria where there was a chair in blood, which was determined to be the murder weapon. On it Jack found traces red fibers, James evoked the that in prison there is one prisoner which before wore red fibers, this Vlad Rodionov. The former accomplice of the revolutionary Vlad thanked the team for catching the revolutionary, but was upset to learn that he had escaped. James asked Vlad where his red fibers came from on the chair that was used for the murder. Vlad said that often sat on this chair. Later to James ' horror, the pair found all the evidence to arrest former employee Gleb Gavrilova for Jennifer's murder. James was in of shock, he asked why Gleb decided to go on murder of. Gleb tried to deny all, but when player began to list evidence, Gleb confessed that killed Jennifer, sake of moreover to find Mike Radivilov. Jennifer itself was accomplice Mike, but after as Gleb reminded it. she knocked him out and started asking questions, and said if he asks about the revolutionary again, he'll be dead. Gleb searched the chamber where Jennifer found a bunch of evidence, and said that Jennifer didn't bother him, he took a chair and started beating her until she died. He told the team everything he knew. James with despondency delivered Gleb in court. Judge Pierre sentenced him to 3 years for helping the police search for a dangerous criminal, and for murder. Later James sent a file to the Khan to tell them where to look for Vlad. Han said all the files point to the same area. But it would take time to determine it. He also found the number of Vlad's longtime friend, Brad Morrison, he said at the school where James and the player had already been. James and the player went to the old crime scene! Transcript James Harrison: Despite the blackout, we have all the evidence to arrest Jennifer Lopez's killer. Let's do it! Take a killer Now James Harrison: Wait... what are you saying? James Harrison: No, it's impossible.... James Harrison: Gleb!! you killed Jennifer Lopez, what is wrong with you. You need to help Mike Radivilova to hide?! Gleb Gavrilov: Wait, you really think so, I didn't kill her James Harrison: We found traces of your whiskey on Jennifer's wound! James Harrison: you forgot an innocent girl with a chair! Gleb Gavrilov: Oh my God, James I nor for that so not made! James Harrison: Stop lying! Gleb you tried to frame Vlad Rodionov. You turned off the lights in the prison! Gleb Gavrilov: ........ Gleb Gavrilov: James you call Jennifer innocent, she tried to kill me! Gleb Gavrilov: Yes And if so it will be easier, I killed her! James Harrison: Why would Jennifer try to kill you? James Harrison: She that helps, Mike Radivilov!? Gleb Gavrilov (evil): Yes, I himself this not understood until one moment... You see The day before the murder Gleb Gavrilov: Jennifer Lopez, we know that you are helping a dangerous criminal. You better tell me where he is!? Jennifer Lopez: Wow really, you found out about it then... Jennifer Lopez (sprays a can in Gleb's face) Gleb falls Later Jennifer Lopez: Wake up fool, tell me what you know about Mike! Gleb Gavrilov: I will not tell you anything, I am an officer, I do my job well! Jennifer Lopez: you have three days, if you don't tell me you'll be dead! ha ha ha In our days Gleb Gavrilov: After that, I decided to search the Luggage Jennifer, and have no idea what I found there! Gleb Gavrilov (hands over files): Here are these files, you need them more! James Harrison: but why did you kill Jennifer? Gleb Gavrilov: I knew that she tries to thwart you, so that I decided to on extreme measures. Gleb Gavrilov: I decided to get rid of it! James Harrison(profoundly sad): Traits, Gleb thank you you large! but you're under arrest In CourtRoom Judge Pierre: Hmm, first time see have themselves in court policeman, not so whether Gleb Gavrilov. You plead guilty. Gleb Gavrilov: This woman, tried to thwart my friends find dangerous criminal! Gleb Gavrilov: I killed its! In order to protect them! Judge Pierre: Even though you are helping us find a dangerous criminal, I sentence you to 3 years in prison. The court rejected At station Avery Miller: Wait, you're saying Gleb killed Jennifer Lopez to protect us.... Avery Miller: That... so...well James Harrison: don't worry dear, now we have the files we received from the gleb. Send them to the Khan! Chief Silverstone: James, I want to see you at my place!